Singing In The Rain
by Actress2b
Summary: Could it ever be possible that Gabriella Evans could fall for her sister's boyfriend? And what happens when he falls for her? RyanXGabriella RyanXSharpay: not insest read summary to understand. TroyXSharpay TaylorXChad and others. Not rated T perminantly
1. Sharpay and Gabriella Evans

**A/N: This is the fanfic don't worry! Things You Have To Take into Consideration.**

**All Characters Have the same name (except Gabriella Evans and Ryan Kepouski) and personality.**

**Sharpay and Ryan are not related.**

**Gabriella and Sharpay ARE related (Gabriella (Gabby) is Sharpay's little sister.)**

**Troy, Ryan and Gabby do not know each other at the beginning of the story.**

**Gabriella and Taylor are 15 and Sharpay, Troy and Ryan are 17/18.**

**WARNING!**

**This story shall contain: eating disorders, attempted suicide, sexual content, attempted rape. Oh and VERY bad language.**

**Hope you like it! Even if it is different.**

**Song: All Star by Smash Mouth Go on my profile for the link**

**(Oh, and I'm betaing my own story after another year of experience!)**

* * *

**Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed**

Sharpay through her hair back as she drove in her blue convertible.

**She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb  
In the shape of an "L" on her forehead**

She loved driving.

**Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb**

What she did to get around before her license, was beyond her.

**So much to do so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow**

She nodded her head as the chorus came up on the radio.

**Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold**

How could she not love this day? Everything seemed to be going her way.

**It's a cool place and they say it gets colder  
You're bundled up now but wait 'til you get older**

**But the meteor men beg to differ  
Judging by the hole in the satellite picture**

She had a cute guy, cute car, cute everything.

**The ice we skate is getting pretty thin  
The waters getting warm so you might as well swim  
My world's on fire how about yours  
That's the way I like it and I'll never get bored**

Oh and she was blonde. If there was something to love about her, it was her perfect blonde hair.

**Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold**

Not that she thought she was vein or anything. She believed the more she loved herself, the more others would. And a lot of guys loved her. Was it her fault that some people thought it was an obsession? Not that anybody could deny it was not.

As a handsome brunette waved as her, she ignored him. She had Ryan now. And that was all she needed!

But then she turned back and smiled. _Just a little harmless flirting_.

**Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars **

**Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas  
I need to get myself away from this place**

Sharpay agreed with herself that some habits were just too hard to quit.

**I said yep what a concept  
I could use a little fuel myself  
And we could all use a little change**

If only everyone else did.

**Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
So much to do so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow**

Pulling into the garage she muttered to herself, "home sweet home."

**Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold**

**And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold**

Sharpay turned the engine of and got out of the car. If there was anything she loved more than herself, it was the jealous girls across the street who would stare at her in awe as she flicked her hair back, leaving her perfect car. Sometimes Sharpay wondered what she was doing in Albuquerque. Clearly, she needed to be somewhere like New York or Los Angeles to feed her hunger for a life beyond obsucrity.

Entering the house, she threw her keys on the desk and looked around. Compared to the life style everyone thought she lead, the house wasn't exactly material girl. It was simple, and for a childhood it was perfect, but when you wanted to really live the life, it was boring.

"Gabby, I'm home."

"I don't know who this retard Gabby is, but I, _Gabriella, _am also home."

Sharpay shook her head. Gabriella Evans was an individual. She refused to have a nickname, although Sharpay thought that Gabby was much more social and inviting than Gabriella. However, Gabriella had to disagree.

Gabriella went downstairs, clutching her notebook. She never wanted to talk with Sharpay too much so she came downstairs, had some small talk and that way Sharpay could not barge in and exclaim, "I haven't spoken to you _all _day!" Like she does.

"You got the bus."

"Yeah."

"Why?"

Gabriella didn't have to heart to tell her, but she couldn't lead it on any longer. "I get embarrassed."

"By me?" Sharpay laughed at the that they were any truth in what her sister had just suggested.

"Look OK, when the guys stare at us, you wave and I blush. You deliberately go past Tiffany and that lot to prove you're better than them when you see, I'm not."

"OK –"

"Frankly, you're a dangerous driver anyway because you have to fix your make up now and again –"

"I said, 'OK'. That's sort of your que to be quiet."

Gabriella stopped, alarmed by the bitterness in Sharpay's voice. Obviously, she had pissed her off. Nevertheless, Sharpay then put on a smile, refusing to look upset. "On the upside, Ryan's coming round!"

"Who's Ryan?"

"My new boyfriend."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. She should not have bothered asking. She already should have seen that it was a new boyfriend. Sharpay always had new boyfriends. They all come around and they all annoy Gabriella, mainly because Sharpay introduces her as, 'Gabby' so even when Gabriella corrects them, they don't stop.

"Don't look at me like that, Gabby. He's really sweet."

"The last one was really mature and the one before that had the biggest heart."

Sharpay nodded her head. "OK, so maybe the ones before that were not quite what I thought, but his one opens the door for me and he's a virgin!"

"Wow. That _is_ impressive."

The sad thing was that Gabriella was not being sarcastic. Most guys only wanted one thing from Sharpay but no guy would just waste their first time on her. It was depressing, but true. The fact that this guy was a virgin was intriguing.

"I know!" Sharpay was jumping up and down ecstatically.

Gabriella smiled. "This doesn't mean I'm going to love him."

"Oh, but you will!"

Gabriella sighed and retreated upstairs. She found the idea of her loving one of _Sharpay's _boyfriends impossible. But might it be more true than ever for this one?

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like this first chapter! Please review! Otherwise I will not continue. I have a good feeling about this one. Thank you KAMM1990 for pointing out a spelling error in this chapter. I owe you one!**


	2. Mr Bond

**A/N: Another thing. Chad****, Zeke and Kelsi are also 15 years old. Jason is 17 **

* * *

Gabriella pleaded one more time. She was ready to fall onto her knees as she asked, "Taylor, can't you just change your plans with Chad?"

"No. Gabby –"

"Gabriella."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, thinking sourly, _it's like Sharpay is a virus_.

"Fine then, _Gabriella, _you're gonna meet this guy in the end. Either him or some other guy. Just go through tonight and you'll be fine," Taylor replied, trying her best to comfort her friend.

Gabriella collected her tray and scanned the room for a place to sit. Of course all she had to do was look at Taylor, who beamed as Chad signalled a place for them.

"Hey guys." Gabriella smiled, trying to hide her irritation, but it did not work.

"Wot's wong?" Zeke asked, finding it hard to speak properly because of the mount of pasta in his mouth.

"Chew and I'll tell you."

Zeke wearily gulped and Gabriella began, "Sharpay's boyfriend –"

Everyone sighed. It was not the first time one of Gabriella's stories began with "_Sharpay's boyfriend"_.

"Who is he this time?"

"Ryan Kepouski. I think that's it."

"Ryan Kepouski?" Kelsi asked at the other side of the table.

"Yeah."

"He's in our Drama group. He actually seems really nice. He's even a virgin, which to that year is a miracle." Seeing the looks on everyone around her, she added defensively, "I just know, _OK_?"

"Sharpay's dating a virgin?" Chad was completely shocked.

"Don't talk about her that way!" Gabriella said defensively. "But yeah, I thought that too."

"He's also quite cute," Kelsi added.

"So is Sharpay."

They all stared at Zeke and he looked down. "I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Yup," Gabriella replied, one eyebrow raised.

"Maybe you should meet him. You might like him."

"How many times have you given me that advice, Chad?"

Chad sighed. "Twelve."

"And how many times has that been true."

"Once."

"When?"

"Fred!" Chad proudly grinned.

Gabriella then stabbed Chad's moment of glory. "I hate to break it to you, but Fred was the pizza guy that I _thought_ was the boyfriend. I then met Jeff."

Chad nodded his head. "Jeff was pretty bad."

Taylor then stood up. "Well you might as well. Kelsi, is there anything wrong with Ryan?"

"He likes hats an awful lot."

"Oh dear Lord," Taylor began sarcastically. "He likes fashion and is straight. What will you do, Gabby?"

"Gabriella," Gabriella muttered under her breath.

That day nobody noticed that Gabriella did not eat.

* * *

Gabriella came outside and saw Sharpay waiting for her.

"I thought you'd come back with Ryan?"

"He's coming later." Sharpay then beamed as she said, "so now I can drive you home."

"I thought we had this conversation?"

"Oh come on, Gabby! You know you like me driving you."

Gabriella did not even bother to correct Sharpay that time. But she was no about to let off this _Ryan_ easily. Just like Sharpay, he would have to go on seven years before Gabriella would stop correcting him.

Gabriella placed herself in the car and Sharpay turned on the engine.

"What shall we listen to?"

"Don't mind."

Sharpay then blasted a classic, _Kiss Me_ by _Sixpence Non The Richer_. How Sharpay instantly found these amazing tracks were beyond Gabriella, but she always liked to listen to them while Sharpay took in the wind as it streamed through her blonde hair.

If it was not for the two make up checks, it was a safe and OK journey.

* * *

Gabriella sat, waiting. It was now six and that meant the arrival of their mystery man. Their mom had been running through the house making preparations, as if it was something new. Gabriella had given up excitement after guy number eight.

As she heard the gravel in the driveway, she looked outside. The car was silver and looked very expensive. It partly reminded Gabriella of something out of the Bond films. The question now was, what was this _Mr Bond_ like?

She obediently came down when her mother ordered her to. All waiting to meet Ryan, Sharpay could not hide her pride. Gabriella on the other hand, could not hide her resentment. Sharpay may have been pretty but how could she have this many men? Even after everything, how could she have this moment over and over again? Only one answer popped into Gabriella's mind: Sharpay was thin.

Ryan stood outside the door. This was the first time he had ever met the family so naturally, he was nervous. When he talked to his friends, they told them he had one thing to look out for: Gabby Evans.

Gabriella Evans was known to be the 'other Evans' and Sharpay's boyfriend's worst nightmare. She was thought as bitter, resentful and very shallow. One mistake and you were out. And soon after, Sharpay would get rid of them. As much as Sharpay would not admit, she relied a lot on _Gabby's_ opinion.

He then knocked on the door and was greeted and immedatiately, the introductions began.

Mrs. Evans seemed fine. She was a lot like Sharpay. She was tall, slim and blonde. She was a warm character. Ryan would have thought that with her personality she would be a chubby mother with an obsession with baking cookies.

"And this is Gabby, my sister."

"_Gabriella_."

Ryan was stunned as he saw her. Gabby, or Gabriella - as she obviously preferred - was nothing like her mother or Sharpay. She seemed more Latin American, her hair was jet black and her skin was darker than the others. She obviously took this from Mr. Evans. Ryan seemed transfixed by her.

"Pleased to meet you, Gabriella."

To his disbelief, she smiled. "Nice to meet you too, Ryan."

She was truly impressed. No guy had ever taken her feelings into account on the subject of her name. But he did. This was very intriguing to Gabriella.

In fact, everything about Ryan was intriguing. He was tall and handsome with Blonde hair. Just as Kelsi had predicted, he had a hat perched on his head. In fact, his wardrobe seemed rather showy and unique. As odd as it seemed, rather than gay, Gabriella was refreshed by Ryan's appearance.

* * *

Everyone was sad to see Ryan go. He was amusing, and had a delightfully exceptional personality. He was a keen literary student, knowing all poets and writers from the sixteenth century to modern day. Sharpay was delighted by this, as Gabriella and Ryan had a lot to talk about.

As he got into his car, he made one final wave. Sharpay enthusiastically waved back, looking back at her mother and sister for some sign of feedback in their facial expression. Mrs. Evan's smiled and hugged Sharpay, Ryan hoping that it was to talk about how nice he was. Gabriella then just waved bashfully. Ryan let out a nervous laugh and began to drive.

Gabriella was one of the most interesting people he had ever met. He could have talked to her about everything, if only he was smarter to talk about things such as science and math.

He then stopped at the red light and had an alarming thought. He had more fun that night with Gabriella than Sharpay.

As he began to drive again, he muttered to himself, "This cannot be good."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! Usually I would wait for more reviews on the first one but I wanted to continue with this story anyway. **


	3. Gabriella, Not Gabby

Gabriella sat in the lesson, biting her pen as she scribbled in her notebook. As her teacher looked around, Gabriella slammed the notebook shut and looked attentively at the board.

Ms. Darbus sighed and turned around, determined to one day catch Gabriella and her notebook. Unfortunately for her, Gabriella had become a bit of a pro and making sure that her status as a model student was no affected. Also, the fact that Gabriella was rather good at keeping secrets also gave her an advantage.

Gabriella then felt the folded piece of paper land on her lap. Looking over she saw Taylor give a short wave. Gabriella opened it and read:

_Hey Gabby, how did last night go? Taylor x_

Gabriella started to write:

_Fist of all, GABRIELLA!_ _But last night was awesome! He turned out to be really nice. I mean, yeah he does have a thing about hats. Why? I don't know, but he does. Then I found that he's into literature! Can you believe it?!? We spent ages talking about books we liked and we discussed! He was also so funny! Really, you had to be there but I practically had soda coming out of my nose!  
N.B - just as a reminder: __GABRIELLA!_

Gabriella threw the note over to Taylor. First of all, Taylor let out a giggle but then her face went into a serene expression and then, to Gabriella's surprise, Taylor smirked. Gabriella tried her best to remember what she wrote and find out why Taylor was smirking. Gabriella always hated these moments of insecurity, having to just sigh and get ready to find out the unknown.

Taylor then threw the note back as Ms Darbus was confiscated Zeke's cell phone.

_Wow, seems that someone's a little obsessed with the new guy…a crush perhaps?_

Gabriella re-read the note over and over again. She found the idea of her having a crush on Ryan completely impossible. But was it true? Did Gabriella have an infatuation over her sister's boyfriend? Gabriella replied with the only skill that seemed to be fitting. Denial.

_Insane. Next thing you'll be telling me that I want to have sex with Zeke!_

Taylor laughed out loud as she read the note which made Ms Darbus turn around. Grabbing the note Ms Darbus read it to herself.

"Girls, the class room is no place to pass notes. Detention."

Gabriella slumped down on her desk. _Detention. That's just perfect._

* * *

Sharpay placed her books down next to Ryan in their English literature class.

"Hey there," she said planting a soft kiss on Ryan's cheek.

"Hey."

"Great news. My family loved you!"

Ryan smiled proudly. Obviously he did something right.

"The one you got the biggest impression on was Gabby!"

Ryan felt a large lump in his throat. _Gabriella._ Since the night Ryan couldn't stop talking about her or thinking about her. For a moment his mom thought that _Gabriella_ was his girlfriend. He knew it was wrong but Gabriella was so perfect. Well, OK, she wasn't exactly _perfect_, she had this weird thing when she moves her food around her plate for the entire meal, but she generally seemed very much compatiable with him. Much more than let's say.... no, nobody was going to say it.

A guy from behind patted him on the back and whispered to him, "Dude, you got around the other Evans! You're a legend."

Ryan rolled his eyes and turned around hissing, "Gabriella isn't as much of a monster as they make her out."

"Have you heard about Danny?"

Danny Burger was one of Sharpay's many past boyfriends. When he went to the house he was polite as possible but that apparently didn't impress Gabriella. The rumour was unclear on how it happened, but it's hearsay that he can't have children.

"Everyone knows about Danny."

"What about Danny?" asked Sharpay, fiddling with her own blonde hair.

"Nothing, Sweetheart."

Ryan sighed as he sat down. Sharpay then continued, "Are we helping Ms Darbus this lunch?"

Ryan smiled. "I believe we don't have a choice. Apparently, it's our responsibility."

Sharpay giggled. "You are so funny."

There was that sick feeling in Ryan's stomach again. Even though he was dating Sharpay, he still couldn't stop thinking of Gabriella. And it was rediculous really, because he had only known Gabriella for one night. OK, so she made a big first impression, but that was no reason for him to be acting this pathetic now, was it?

"So do you wanna come round again some time? Gabby and my mom are out on Saturday so…"

Ryan gulped. If there was something Sharpay was famous for, it was her sex history. It was the simple fact around the guys: wanna get laid? Get Sharpay.

The fact was, he didn't want Sharpay for sex. In fact, he didn't want sex. He wasn't a virgin because he never had an offer. He had loads of offers - though, not enough for his head to swell up as big as it sometimes seemed. He just didn't want it. Not yet. It never seemed the right time. The problem was, from what Ryan heard, no guy said no to Sharpay.

"Can't. Stuff to do."

Sharpay raised her eyebrow. She then gently twirled the chain around his neck. "Come on. Surely you can get out of it."

"Where is that damn teacher?"

"Ryan. _Purleeaassee_."

Ryan looked, around trying to think. He didn't have any plans and he didn't want to loose her. He sighed. "I'll find a way."

Sharpay beamed and kissed Ryan. Ryan flashed a fake smile and typed in his organiser: NOTE TO SELF: GET GUTS.

* * *

Gabriella continued to paint the background. She spent about half an hour painting the swirls, alternating colours, lightly moving the brush over the plaster. She then stood upright as she saw Ryan and Sharpay entering the drama studio.

Taylor pointed towards Ryan, mouthing, _Is that him?_

Gabriella nodded and Taylor smirked again. Was it that obvious that she was different around him?

She then held her stomach as it grumbled. She skipped lunch, using the detention as an excuse. For a moment she wanted to go over and ask Taylor for a chocolate bar that she had on her. She then shook her head. A chocolate bar had too many calories to risk.

Sharpay smiled and after a peck on Ryan's lips rushed over Gabriella.

"I need you out of the house on Saturday."

"Why?"

"Okay. Mom's out and Ryan's coming round."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. Of course it was Sharpay's tradition. Have sex on the second time they were at the house.

"I'll see."

"Thank you, Gabby!"

"Gabriella."

OK, Gabriella did realise that she wanted to stop annoying Sharpay by being fussy but she couldn't help it. Gabby was such a plastic name. And it also meant being loud and talkative, which definately wasn't her. All in all, the name sucked and she was going to get rid of it, even if it killed her in the process.

Ryan awkwardly painted as a dark haired girl glanced at him. What was her problem? He soon realised that she was one of Gabriella's friends.

Troy came up to him. "Why do you keep staring at Gabby Evans?"

"Gabriella."

"When did that matter?"

"It just does."

Troy sighed. "I heard things went well."

"It did."

"Never would of thought that little Gabby would be fine with one of Sharpay's boyfriends."

Ryan stared at Troy and he corrected himself, "Little _Gabriella _Evans... would be fine with one of Sharpay's boyfriends."

"That's what I thought but she's not as bad as other people made her out to be."

"What did people tell you?"

"Well the fact that she was called the 'Other Evans' was kind of intimidating."

"Oh yeah. Gabby is better."

Ryan once again stared at Troy.

"Gabby or the Other Evans? Take your pick."

"Okay Gabby. But that's not the problem at the moment."

"What's the problem?"

"Sharpay wants us to be alone on Saturday."

"You really aren't like any of Sharpay's past boyfriends, are you?"

"I'm being serious. What if she wants to have sex?"

"Say no."

"To Sharpay?"

Troy pondered for a moment. He then nodded his head. "Yeah, you're screwed." Grinning, Troy added, "Literally."

Ryan punched Troy's arm as Troy laughed at his own joke.

"Come on!"

"Dude, embrace what God has given you!"

"If you ever call me dude again, you're dead."

Ryan then looked at Sharpay and Gabriella talking. How was he gonna get out of this?

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like this one!!! I'm gonna wait for 5 reviews on this chapter before continuing!!!!**


	4. The Perfect Dork

**A/N: Okay, it was only 4 reveiws by hey, I love this story so I'm gonna continue it!**

* * *

It was Saturday, and Gabriella was packing up a sleepover bag. She looked through the door and saw Sharpay preparing everything. The whole agenda made Gabriella sick to the pit of her stomach. It was mainly because _she _wanted Ryan, but it also just seemed a shame that they had to... do _it_, so soon. After all, life is long, why not wait? No, that saying wasn't right...

Over the week, she kept denying her feelings for Ryan. She kept convincing herself that it was nothing but a fantasy. The idea of a forbidden relationship. She blamed hormones. But everything about him caught her eye. His blond hair, his confident stride; everything about him gave her a rush of desire. She wanted Ryan. She didn't want him and Sharpay to sleep with each other tonight. The question was, how to stop it?

* * *

"I'm fed up with this. Stop being a woman!"

"I am not!"

"Then why won't you just fuck Sharpay!"

"I – don't know."

He didn't want to say it. He wasn't ready. But in high school, if you told a girl you weren't ready at 17, they would have thought you were gay. Maybe he was gay, but that wouldn't explain Gabriella.

"Look, man. I realise Sharpay isn't perfect for a first time, but from what I heard, she's good."

"So you really think I should do it?"

"Yeah, man!"

Ryan then got into his car before shouting to Troy, "If this turns out badly, I'm gonna kill you!"

"Suffocate me with your hats?"

Ryan laughed. "No. They're worth more than you."

He then drove off consumed in his thoughts. He definitely wasn't ready. He only hoped that Sharpay, as shallow as she seemed, was a sweet person inside and would understand his feelings.

"Damn," he muttered to himself, "I _am_ a woman."

Just like Sharpay said, the driveway was deserted apart from Sharpay's blue convertible, which was proudly parked in the lime light. Ryan had never heard a theory about people's cars being like their owners - only dogs - but he was definately going to look into it.

He got out and knocked on the door.

He then was shocked when Sharpay didn't answer the door, but Gabriella.

"Hey."

"Hey," he replied nervously. He could feel the sweat under his hat and his cheeks growing hot and red.

"Sharpay's in a rant."

"Why?"

Sharpay then ran in. The vein on her forehead was bulging and her face was red, but from anger, not embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, Ryan, but _someone _won't leave!"

"I told you, Taylor cancelled," Gabriella replied, confidently lying.

"I cannot believe you. Can't you see that me and Ryan want to be alone?"

Ryan stood quietly. They couldn't call it lying if he didn't say anything. _Ask me no questions, and I shall tell you no lies..._

"Not my fault. Guess you two will have to have vigorous sex some other time."

Ryan subtly covered his mouth, stifling a laugh. He couldn't help but find the whole situation amusing. The main reason was, while Sharpay seemed as if she was going to blow up, Gabriella would calmly reply to everything.

"Gabby, can't you go somewhere else?"

"Sorry, Gabby isn't listening. Someone else might."

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "_Gabriella_, can't you go to Kelsi's?"

Gabriella looked for a moment, seeming to be thinking about Sharpay's request. However Gabriella soon broke out of her 'thoughts'. "No. Sorry."

Ryan then couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Sharpay stood attentively, turning around.

"Oh I see. You find it amusing? What, you want her to be here, or something?"

Ryan felt like a kid in the seventh grade, when a teacher would yell at you and you tried your best to seriously respond in the correct way and apologise. Lucky for Ryan, he was an actor.

"No."

"Then why did you laugh?"

"I don't know. I thought of something funny that happened yesterday?"

Gabriella then grinned. If there was anything worse than the teacher yelling, it was your smirking best friend who set you both off in giggle frenzy.

"Well that's it, I'm off. You can stay with her if you want. Sure _that'll_ make you happy."

"Come on, Sharpay!"

But it was too late. Sharpay had already slammed the door behind her and the faint sounds of her exiting the driveway only lasted a few seconds.

"I'll leave."

"I'd stay."

Ryan turned around surprised. S_he wants me to stay?_

"Why?"

"It's just that you'll loose both ways. If you stay, she would have decided that her over exaggerated thoughts we true. If you go, she'll get annoyed that you didn't defend her. The reason for staying is that, when she gets back, you can sweet talk her and she won't start any rumours about you."

Ryan sighed, Gabriella was probably right. Gabriella smiled as it was the best excuse to get him to stay she could think of. She had to think of something. She couldn't bear for him to go so soon.

"You want me to order a Chinese or something?"

Gabriella bit her lip. She didn't want to be rude, but she felt that she couldn't eat, especially after that chocolate bar. She nodded her head. "OK."

Damn her obsessive need to be polite.

* * *

When the Chinese finally arrived, Gabriella looked nervously at all the food. It looked so delicious. But she new the amount of fats in each, indivisual box would be too much.

"Any chance you have chopsticks? It would be much more fun."

Gabriella smiled and entered the kitchen, grabbing two pairs of chopsticks. They then sat down.

Gabriella slowly grabbed some Szechwan chicken and held it close to her mouth. When Ryan wasn't looking, she quickly dropped it again.

"So it seems you have experiences with Sharpay and walkouts?"

"Yeah. She's a major drama queen."

"She gives off that atmosphere."

"Then why date her?"

Ryan pondered about Gabriella's question. "She's fun."

Gabriella sighed."Fair enough."

"Why? Do you think she's some kind of mutant?" asked Ryan, laughing lightly.

"No. I just don't understand why guys go through the effort sometimes. _I_ apparently, come across as the mutant."

"Yup. I was warned."

Gabriella laughed. "I've heard it around. The 'Other Evans'."

"How on earth did you get that name?"

"Because I'm anti-social and don't deserve my full name. Frankly, I'm flattered that I'm known by everyone."

"I have a question."

"Shoot."

Ryan took a slow gulp before he asked, "True of False, The tale of Danny Burger's fertility?"

Gabriella smiled. "Ah, the pretty boy has guts."

"Which means I should be running?"

"No. The answer is in the middle. I kicked him in the balls, but he can have children and nobody ever asked me what he did."

"I heard he was friendly."

"A little _too_ friendly. The guy tried to grab my ass while my sister went to get some photos."

Ryan was impressed. Gabriella obviously was much more confident than she appeared. He smiled. "Wow. No guy ever mentioned _that _part."

"No guy talks to me. They have a hidden fear that I'll do the same to them."

"So you hate every guy that Sharpay brings."

"Not everyone."

"Who haven't you disliked?"

"You."

Ryan turned his head, a massive grin on his face. He couldn't help but enjoy the feeling that Gabriella liked him - especially above all others.

"Interesting, so what did the others do wrong?"

"Called me Gabby."

"Well, to be honest, even though you don't like it, I think Gabby is a sweet name. But don't worry, I'll stick to Gabriella."

Gabriella smiled. Even though she hated when people called her Gabby, he made it sound mature and adorable at the same time. Of course, that was his voice all together that had that effect.

"Thanks. I guess the others don't take much notice of me."

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm fat."

Ryan was greatly taken by surprise by that comment. He felt that Gabriella was far from fat. In fact, since he last saw her, she was much skinnier. If anything, too skinny. But she still had her curves; in any sense, she had the perfect figure.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"That's Bullshit. You are fine just the way you are. I think you're figure is fabulous." He then just thought about how that sounded and added, "In a straight way."

Gabriella laughed. She had never had anyone express a liking to her figure. She then took a huge amount of noodles and ate it. It made Gabriella realise what she was missing out on. She started to dig in but then slowed down her speed as she realised she was in company.

Ryan smiled at Gabriella. Even when she was eating quickly, she still had an elegant air around her. Was it his fault that she was so damn irresistible?

She then looked up and Ryan stared down into his Chinese food.

"Ryan?"

"Yup?"

"Name a movie."

"A movie?"

"Any movie. From that collection below."

Ryan looked up and down. He didn't understand the urgency. But he looked around. "Wow, you have the Apartment?"

Gabriella was taken aback. "You like that movie?"

"I know it's like form the 50's, but Jack Lemmon is an amazing actor! Please interrupt if you think it's dorky."

"Oh no, I don't think it's dorky at all. In fact I like the movie. I'm just surprised."

"Then slip it into the player, Lady."

Gabriella giggled. He's even a perfect dork!

* * *

Sharpay stormed out of the car. Walking towards the door, she took a deep breath as she reached the door.

"Sharpay!"

Gabriella sighed as Ryan jumped up when Sharpay entered.

"So you guys had a good time?" Sharpay asked, her resentment in her voice peircing the atmosphere.

"How could I when I was thinking about you?"

If Ryan knew one thing, it was that letting your guard down for one second around Sharpay could ruin a lot of things.

Sharpay raised her eyebrow and looked towards Gabriella. Gabriella stood up. She didn't want to lie. In fact, she wouldn't mind if Sharpay got into her head the idea of 'Gabriella and Ryan'. But no, if they broke up, Ryan wouldn't be around. "Well it wasn't miserable, but he was very worried about you."

Ryan looked down. He didn't want this. To lie all the time to Sharpay. But if it ended, he could never see Gabriella. And for some distant reason, he refused to let her go.

Sharpay nodded her head. "I exaggerated. I'm sorry. I was wound up."

Ryan hugged Sharpay. Ryan then felt sick to the pit of his stomach. Before Gabriella, every time he hugged Sharpay he would feel warm and smelled the perfume. Now, she felt cold, her hair was making him want to sneeze and her perfume smelt like an overdose of flowers.

Gabriella smiled sweetly and walked up to her room. She then felt ill. She had so much to eat. So many calories and if she let it stir there long enough, it would go to her already gigantic thighs.

She rushed to the bathroom and locked the door. Kneeling down over the toilet she grabbed her two fingers and planted them down her throat.

Just then, Ryan's voice ran in her head. _"That's Bullshit. You are fine just the way you are. I think you're figure is fabulous."_

She then smiled and removing the fingers out of her mouth, she sat with her head against the wall. Even though he was with another woman, the fact that it was her sister being odder, he made her feel good. No matter what her faults were, he made her feel happy. And even if she had to lie and she could never be with him, he had to stay around. He just had to.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it! Thought it would get deeper into the relationships!**


	5. What Gabriella knows

Sharpay sat on the bed next to Gabriella who at to listen to her.

"So what did he say about me?"

Gabriella bit her bottom lip. In the whole night they were together, Ryan only really said one compliment.

"He said you were fun."

"And?"

"And you have a great sense of humour and you're a very good actress."

"Aww. He's so sweet."

Gabriella nodded. She already knew that. She also already knew that he was sweet, and charming and mature. In fact she knew something Sharpay didn't. Ryan and Sharpay didn't belong together.

"I guess."

Sharpay looked up, feeling the bitterness that came with Gabriella's words, "Oh come on. I thought you liked this one?"

"I do."

"Then what's with all this hatred?"

"I just – I don't know if he's your kinda guy."

"Sweet, handsome and funny? Oh yeah that sounds awful for me."

"I meant the virgin part."

Sharpay shrugged, "he can't be one forever."

Gabriella became disgusted with her sister. The suggestion in Sharpay's voice filled the room. Standing up, Gabriella spoke, "but maybe he still will while he's with you."

Sharpay simply laughed. Nobody ever was a virgin once they were done with Sharpay. The depressing thing was, that was another thing which Gabriella knew.

"I might just call him now. Gabby, I realise that tonight didn't work out but please can you be somewhere else tonight?"

Gabriella looked down on the ground. She knew there was no point in avoiding the inevitable, "okay."

Sharpay jumped up and hugged her sister, "you're the best Gabby!"

Leaving Gabriella's room, Sharpay let out a squeal. However, Gabriella just sat there, wondering. If she thought Ryan was so perfect for her, why won't she fight for him? The reason was obvious, but for a split moment, Gabriella thought about if Sharpay wasn't her sister. Ryan was the best thing in the world, so why stop pursuing him? But she knew that Sharpay _was_ her sister and she had to be loyal.

* * *

Ryan sighed as he hung up the phone. Just when he thought that he was safe for a while, she had to call. Of course she was less than pleased when he told her that he couldn't go because he was out.

He sat down and sighed. Looking at the desk he noticed that perched there was _The Apartment_. He forgot that he borrowed the DVD. He frowned; he knew he had to return that at sometime which meant that he couldn't make an excuse.

* * *

Sharpay scowled as she entered the room, "don't worry about it Gabby. He can't come."

Gabriella couldn't help but smile. If there was something that Gabriella loved, it was Sharpay angry. Because that meant only one thing.

"Well if he's gonna be out. So am I!"

Sharpay left the house. This lead to Gabriella being on her own for the evening. This gave her time to write in her notebook. Listen to the music that she wanted to. She could anything. Of course, tonight she wasn't in the mood to be alone.

She picked up the phone and dialled for her friend, "Taylor, tell everyone that it's just me tonight so come over!"

* * *

"Hey Zeke!"

"Hey Gabs."

"Come on Zeke. It's Gabriella. Surely you can do that?"

Zeke threw his jacket to the side, "Look I give all my friends nicknames. I know you hate Gabby, and I can understand it but Gabs isn't that bad!"

"Fine then. But if you ever all me Gabby, you're dead!"

"I know."

Zeke then entered the living room, where Kelsi was sitting by the piano, fiddling with the keys.

"Is this it?"

Kelsi frowned, "why aren't I good enough?"

Zeke blushed, "no. I was just wondering –"

Gabriella cut him off, to save any embarrassment, "Taylor and Chad are coming together. You know how they want some alone time. Well I told them that they could do that before they get here. I knew that's what we all would want."

Zeke and Kelsi nodded their heads in unison.

"So where's Sharpay?"

"Ryan couldn't come over and have sex so she was pissed off. Who knows where she is."

"Have they already?" Kelsi asked.

"No!" Gabriella shouted, looking as if she was about to throw up.

Zeke raised his eyebrow, "of course not that you'd care?" he suggested sarcastically.

Gabriella looked around the room. Both Zeke and Kelsi were staring at her. Kelsi then nodded her head, "oh yeah. This is Ryan which we have heard so much about."

"What?"

"Taylor told us about your crush on this Ryan."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "I do not have a crush on him!"

The door bell went off. Gabriella became confused, "Wow, they're early."

Gabriella opened the door to find Ryan.

"Ryan?"

"Ryan!" Kelsi and Zeke exclaimed, running into the hall.

"Erm, Ryan. This is – Zeke and Kelsi."

"Nice to meet you guys."

Kelsi grinned and so did Zeke, but his was more of a smirk.

Ryan blushed a little bit, "I just quickly came by to return this DVD."

He handed over the apartment to Gabriella. She quickly grabbed it and spoke, looking down on her feet, "thanks. Erm, Sharpay isn't here so – yeah."

"I think that's a good thing. She wasn't in the best mood."

"You wanna join us dude?"

Gabriella glared at Zeke who then hung his head in shame.

"I really don't think that's a good idea. I wouldn't want to intrude –"

"Oh it wouldn't be a problem," Kelsi stated.

"Guys, Ryan clearly doesn't want to stay." Gabriella said, irritated.

"Come on Gabs."

"Gabs. That's a nice one."

"That's what I told her!"

Ryan laughed, "but she still hates it."

Zeke nodded, "can't you convince her that Gabs is nice?"

"I told her that I liked Gabby."

"When was this?"

"Yesterday."

"I didn't know that you guys met up yesterday," Zeke smirked again.

Gabriella quickly responded, "whenSharpaywasinamood," She then stopped for a deep breath, weorderedsomechinesehadaconversationthatisreallyit."

Ryan stood there, blushing, "yup."

"Well if you guys have already bonded, then he won't mind hanging out."

"No really, I have to go."

"Okay then."

"Bye," Gabriella said shyly.

"Later."

Ryan soon left. Kelsi then jumped up, "Oh my god he so likes you!"

Gabriella turned around, surprised, "what?"

"He was sweating like a pig Gabs," Zeke joined in, "he so totally liked you."

"That is so stupid!" Gabriella exclaimed, "there is no way that he likes me."

"Whatever."

* * *

"You met him?"

Taylor pouted, "I cannot believe I missed it. What was he like?"

Zeke smiled, "If I was gay – believe me."

Gabriella hit Zeke on the shoulder, "perhaps you _are _gay."

"What's more is that he likes her."

Taylor's eyes grew wide, "seriously?"

"No." Gabriella demanded.

"Yes," Kelsi corrected, "he was blushing and everything."

"Oh my god," Taylor gasped.

"Wait!" Chad shouted through the noise, "isn't he dating Sharpay?"

"Exactly, how on earth can I admit my feelings when he's dating my sister?"

Chad turned round, "you're not seriously saying you like him?"

Gabriella broke down, "yes okay! But it's wrong, you are not allowed to encourage it!"

Chad hugged Gabriella, "you know that we're here for you. And don't worry they'll shut up about it," Chad then glared at the three at the other room, "aren't they?"

Taylor, Zeke and Kelsi silently nodded their heads.

"Thanks. But they're right. There's something there Chad. But nobody is admitting it."

"I am."

Chad turned around, "Zeke for god's sake!"

"Sorry. But Gabs, if there is something there. What is the point in denying it?"

"Last I heard, Sharpay."

Taylor shook her head, "Gabby, Sharpay would understand. She'd dump Ryan in two seconds flat if it was bothering you."

"But if she dumps him, I can never see him again."

Gabriella was starting to fume up. She couldn't believe that her friends couldn't just leave it and not see how she was feeling.

"Let's get you something to eat."

"I don't want to eat."

Everyone but Chad took no notice of it.

"Well I am hungry," Taylor stated, "Would you mind if I ordered pizza for us."

"No, not at all."

Gabriella realised something very important. Her friends didn't know her at all. They didn't know her anxieties, her fears. All they knew was the happy side. Maybe, Ryan was also about to unravel a deeper, darker side of the Other Evans.

* * *

* * *

**A/N: Hey hoped you liked this chapter! I'm getting into this story and hopefully this will lead to great things!!!!!!!**


	6. Jason Cross

**A/N: I saw a fan video the other day by sweetiepie456 with the title: "Ryella/Lanessa – I'd lie". I loved it and thought that it was so much like the relationship between our two main characters so if you go on my author****'s page you will see it under videos and please watch it. Oh yeah, Jason's an asshole in this story.**

* * *

* * *

"So you met _Evan's_ friends."

Ryan turned to troy and he corrected himself, "sorry, Gabby – _Gabriella's _friends."

Ryan nodded his head, "well two of them. Zeke and Kelsi."

"I thought you already knew Kelsi?"

"Not really."

"So remind me," Troy joked, "which one are you dating?"

Ryan hit Troy on the arm. Troy shook his head, "I know what you're thinking man, but from where I stand, it's all really funny!"

"Well it's not."

Jason came over and high fived Troy.

"Hey man."

"Hey Jase."

"What's up?"

"Ryan is going threw a crisis involving Gabriella Evans."

Ryan glared at Troy but Jason cut in, "The virgin, EvansI wouldn't mind tapping that."

Troy stood in the middle of Ryan's fist clenching and Jason's smirk. When Troy rethought it, he stood aside, only too happy to let Ryan punch Jason's despicable grin.

"_Gabriella_ isn't to be tapped. By _anyone_."

Jason smiled, "Ryan, you don't understand that I'm a basket ball player. I can get _anyone_."

"Gabriella isn't _anyone_."

"Wanna bet? Let's say the end of the month?"

Ryan looked at Jason in disbelief, "there is no fucking way I am going to bet weather or not you'll get laid."

"Not just with anyone. Gabby."

"Gabriella," Ryan repeated, the words seeping through his teeth, compressed together.

"Whatever. I'm just saying. If you're willing to loose some cash."

"I'd take that bet."

"Troy!"

Troy shrugged, "has nobody heard of what happened to Danny Burger? This chump has no chance. I'll use the money I win for a present you can give to her."

"Just you wait Bolton. Ryan, are you in?"

Ryan shook his head, "I've never heard of a more disgusting thing to lay my money on."

"Suit yourself."

Jason walked away, swingy his keys.

"I cannot believe you did that!"

Troy patted him on the shoulder, "she's a strong girl. We're making money from her pride."

Ryan slapped Troy's arm away, "_you_ are."

Gabriella sat down at the lunch table.

* * *

"So did Sharpay come home?"

"Yes. Very pissed and swearing off men. Of course I said Ryan came round and it was like she was in love."

"Typical," Taylor said, taking a bite of macaroni cheese. Gabriella looked lustfully at the plate of pasta and Taylor's figure. While nobody tpok notice, Chad tapped her on the shoulder, "are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just that you haven't eaten anything and you're looking pale. And thin for that matter."

Gabriella looked at her figure. While the rest of the world saw a thin body, she saw bulging thighs and pot bellies.

"I'm fine Chad. Honest."

It was ironic that she used the word 'honest' in a lie.

"Gabby, this might just be me, but I think that Jason Cross is totally staring at you!" Taylor squealed.

"You guys must be convinced every guy loves me," but to Gabriella's surprise, Jason was looking over. When he saw that he had caught her attention, he winks and Gabriella smiled shyly.

"Don't bother with him, Gabby."

"Why not?" Zeke asked Chad.

"Yeah, he's hot." Kelsi added.

Zeke then frowned, "yeah Gabby, that guy is bad news!"

"Well you won't have to worry because I'm not interested."

"Like you weren't in Ryan?"

The table stared at Taylor after her sarcastic remark and she continued, "we said we weren't gonna mention that anymore, were we?"

The whole table nodded their heads as Gabriella quickly slipped her food into the bin next to her.

She then jumped a little when she noticed that Chad had seen her quick attempt to get rid of her food. She stood up in a rush and quickly left the room.

* * *

Jason nodded with satisfaction, "you see right there," he said pointing to Gabriella quickly leaving, "I made her rush out because I was so over whelming."

"Or maybe she was going her best to hold in her lunch," Ryan muttered under his breath.

Troy then nudged Ryan as Sharpay came over to their table. As usual, she strode over, her hair waving in an imaginary breeze while her heels clicked on the ground. Sharpay always knew how to stand out.

"Hey sweetie," Sharpay said kissing him sweetly on the lips.

"Hey baby, look I'm sorry I co –"

"Forget about it, I have. But you could do me a favour?"

"Sure."

"Well Mum's out and Chelsea is having a 'I'm so over Ted night' which I _have_ to be at. Not meaning to sound like a bitch but could you baby sit Gabby? Really she's all right; you'd only be there to keep my mum happy."

"I don't know Sharpay weather she'd want me around."

"I'll do it." Jason chimed in.

"But for you anything!" Ryan quickly exclaimed. If there was one thing he wasn't going to do, it was let Jason's smile stay there. Just like Ryan had expected, Jason then frowned, messing around with the food infront of him.

"Thank you soooooo much Ryan!"

Ryan let out a sigh of relief once Sharpay had gone. Jason soon after stormed out, complaining that Ryan was greedy, keeping the two Evans to himself.

Once the rest of the table had left, Troy patted Ryan and the shoulder, "How you gonna handle that?"

"Handle what?"

"You are gonna be spending the whole night with Gabriella!"

Ryan's eyes widened in horror and realisation. Who knows how long he would be there? Could he really keep her hands off her for so long?

"Simple I'll just repeat, _just an infatuation_."

Who knows, Ryan may be that good an actor that he could lie to himself.

* * *

Gabriella stood by her locker in complete shock, "Ryan agreed to baby sit me?"

"Yeah I know!"

"So you can go off and party with Chelsea while Craig is there?"

Sharpay looked down at her feat and Gabriella scowled, "I cannot believe you! You told him it was a only girls party?"

Sighing, Sharpay checked her reflection in the mirror and said, "I'm not going to cheat on him."

"You'd just prefer if he wasn't there?"

"You make it sound wrong."

"That because it _is_ wrong. You can't do it. Not to Ryan."

"You seem to care an awful lot about Ryan."

Gabriella almost felt defence shields surrounding her. Her next few words would have to be planned carefully and in no circumstances, must she let on her true feelings.

"Erm – I do care about him. He's the best thing which has ever happened to you. I can really see you and him being a," Gabriella paused to hold down her puke before she said her next part, "perfect match. I just don't want you to hurt him."

That time, Gabriella had to be the actor and Sharpay, just like the audience, soaked it up without question, "That is sooo sweet!"

Gabriella flashed a smile but soon returned to a frown when Sharpay continued, "and I promise I won't go _too_ far with anyone."

The only advantage that Gabriella could think of as her sister walked away was that she had the whole night just her and Ryan. But was that an advantage?

* * *

* * *

**A/N: Shorter than my usual chapters but the next chapter is like gonna be the key chapter of this entire fanfic!!!!!!!! Lol so keeps posted! Alert if you can! Just wait till it says Chapter 7: Singing In The Rain!**


	7. Singin In The Rain!

**A/N: ****THE Chapter is here…..DUH DUH DUH….don't worry though, it's FAR from the end! Oh yeah there are **_**practically **_**two songs in this!**

* * *

* * *

Gabriella had never felt so nervous in her life. She had done and redone her make up about five times now and she stopped counting how many changes she had done to her hair. She kept looking at the clock. One hour to go.

She gasped when she saw a fine spot on her left cheek. She couldn't have a zit on her baby sitting date with Ryan. She did know it wasn't a date but a girl can dream right?

One hour and tons of concealer later, Gabriella finally came down.

Sharpay was pacing around the room, "he should be here now!"

"Calm down Sharpay!" Gabriella said, finally being able to use her advice on somebody else.

"Yeah you're right Gabby."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. She just could never win.

Both girls looked at each other as they heard Ryan's car approaching the driveway. Sharpay ran to answer the door as Gabriella sorted the safety pin on her skirt. It had become very loose for her since she bought it.

_Must just stretch over time_, she thought to herself.

Ryan strode into the hallway. He wasn't wearing anything fancy but Gabriella sure thought he looked hot in it.

What Gabriella didn't know was that Ryan had spent the last three hours picking it out. Well two hours, the next hour was spent driving and picking out a hat.

"Thank you so much for doing this," Sharpay exclaimed, throwing her arms around Ryan before purring in his ear, "I'll make it up to you."

Ryan tried his best to smile but as soon as Sharpay turned away he couldn't hide the worried expression.

Sharpay quickly grabbed her purse, "I'll be back at whenever! Bye!"

There was a long silence when Sharpay had gone out the drive. Ryan ran his fingers threw his blonde hair as he looked Gabriella up and down.

Gabriella looked even thinner but she still maintained her beautiful exotic colouring. Her outfit was green and black, which was very complimentary for Gabriella. Simply assuming Gabriella had put no effort into the outfit, he was amazed.

"Well, Hi," Ryan finally gasped.

"Hey," Gabriella replied, as if just acknowledging his presence.

"So, good week?"

"Yeah."

That was a lie. All week she have had Jason Cross approach her, one line after another. She even had her number given to her approximately ten times. She couldn't see what he thought was attractive about her. She felt that her all to full figure would put him off but he still pursued her.

"Yours?" She asked, noticing the silence in the room.

"Oh great, just thinking of tonight."

His eyes widened when he said that out loud, "I'm not much of a babysitter!"

"Oh right!"

They both nodded their heads as they looked around the room. This was the most awkward moment either of them had experienced apart from the night so many days ago when Sharpay stormed out. But if this night had been anything like that night, it would be magical.

"So," Ryan began, rubbing his arm, "you look nice."

Gabriella looked up and down, "oh this, just something I threw together," she lied. But then she continued truthfully, "you look, _really_ good to."

She blushed as she was practically checking him out. Looking about the room Ryan replied, "Thanks, just something I threw together."

They both awkwardly laughed. The silence then continued.

"So, what do you do on a day like this?"

"Read, write."

"You write?"

Gabriella's cheeks went bright crimson. Nobody ever took notice, "Just a few notes in my _note_book."

"I noticed you carried that around a lot."

"You did?"

"Yeah."

"It's dorky, I know."

"No. I think it looks intellectual, like there's something always going on up there."

Gabriella smiled proudly to herself, _he thinks I'm intellectual!_

Ryan continued, thinking that they finally had a topic to discuss, "so you are a true literary?"

"I said I wrote, I didn't say I was any good."

Ryan laughed at Gabriella's response. He then looked at the book curiously, "can I look inside?"

Gabriella blushed looking down, "well I'm really no good –"

"Oh come on."

Gabriella bit her lip. He sounded so seductive and irresistible. How could she refuse him? She felt like an awkward girl handing over an autograph book to Lucas Grabeel or someone like that, as Ryan flicked through a couple of the pages.

"Wow, there's some great art work in here."

"Just doodles."

"Very good doodles."

Ryan then paused on a page. The page was entitled, _I'd Lie_. He began to read:

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes_

_Ill never fall in love he swears_

_As he runs his fingers threw his hair_

_I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong_

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
And I know all his favorite songs_

_And I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie_

_He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long  
And he sees everything in black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine_

_And I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie_

_He stands there, then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you _

He'd never tell you  
But he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My God, he's beautiful  
So I put on my make-up  
And pray for a miracle

Yes, I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
And he loves to argue  
Oh, and it kills me  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him...  
Don't you ask me if I love him...  
'Cause I'd lie

Ryan had finished reading. Closing the notebook, he released a single word, "wow."

"Wow?" Gabriella said, puzzled. She then looked at the page, "Oh that one. That's just some lyrics I put together," she said quickly taking away the notebook. She was too embarrassed to say that it was about him. Since when did she have to?

"Well there some lyrics you put together."

Gabriella blushed, "thanks."

Ryan looked around, disappointed that their topic of the night had just ended.

Gabriella then looked down, "I'll just go to my room. You can watch TV or whatever."

"You can't stand me already?" Ryan laughed, although the question was serious.

"No, I just thought you wouldn't want me here," Gabriella replied sincerely.

Ryan then smiled, _wow, she doesn't have a clue_. He then responded, "what made you think that?"

"Just a guess."

"Well you guessed wrong, now come one."

Gabriella paused on the stairs. She wasn't sure if her muscles could move but her stomach was turning over. He _wanted_ her there. Even if that wasn't to be taken in an intimate way, she didn't care. She then finally walked down and followed him into the living room.

"Now, if there's one thing we can do, it's complaining about bad remakes of Shakespear, correct?"

Gabriella nodded, letting out a giggle.

"Then what do you have here?"

Smiling, Gabriella look out a remake of Hamlet.

"Whose in this?"

"Never wanted to know. I could never look at the actor the same."

Ryan smiled, "then it's just what we're looking for."

* * *

After half an hour, Ryan and Gabriella both couldn't bare the movie anymore and decided to change back to regular TV. Flicking threw the channels, Gabriella then gasped as she looked outside, "crap it's raining."

"Good thing we're in here then."

"No, Sharpay's blouse is hanging up out there!"

"Why?"

"Our dryer isn't working so we've had to do it the old fashioned way. And that blouse is Chanel. Sharpay will freak!"

"Do you want me to get it?"

"No I can. Just pray for me."

Gabriella ran towards the hallway and went outside. Ryan stood impatiently by the door and when he heard thunder, he started to panic.

He ran outside, his jumper he was using for protection already soaked, when he saw Gabriella desperately fishing for the pink blouse which was attached to the washing line.

"Need help?" Ryan shouted, trying to be heard over the rain.

"If you could," Gabriella exclaimed pointing towards the blouse.

Ryan grabbed the blouse, which was terribly damp. As they headed inside, he noticed that Gabriella was strolling.

"What are you doing?"

Gabriella smiled, "the rain's calmed down, and I like it when it's like this. It's refreshing."

"Oh do you?"

"Yes. You ever wanted to do a scene like from singing in the rain?"

"Doesn't everyone?"

"Well I like the rain and I would love a moment like that."

"Why can't we make it now?"

"What?"

Ryan ran into the house and came out with an umbrella, "you have keys right?"

"Yeah," Gabriella replied, still confused with the whole situation. Ryan then started to walk away and Gabriella asked, "Where are you going?"

"Just down the street. Come on!"

Once they were at the end of the street. Ryan put his umbrella down.

"Now miss Evans, our beautiful scene shall begin."

Gabriella's eyes broadened, "oh no!"

"_Doo-dloo-doo-doo-doo, Doo-dloo-doo-doo-doo-doo, Doo-dloo-doo-doo-doo-doo, Doo-dloo-doo-doo-doo-doo"_

"Ryan," Gabriella warned, her cheeks flushing.

"_I'm singing in the rain, jus singing in the rain_."

Ryan then looked to Gabriella, who shook her head. He then more forcefully looked at her and she laughed before singing, "_what a glorious feeling_."

"_I'm happy again!_"

"_I'm laughing at the clouds_" Gabriella sang, almost in a dream world

"_So dark up above_"

"_The sun's in my heart_"

"_And I'm ready for love_" Ryan stomped his foot on the ground

"_Let the story clouds chase_"

"_Come on with the rain_"

"_I've got a smile on my face_"

"_I walk down the lane_"

"_With a happy refrain_"

"_Jus singin_"

"_Singin in the rain_"

Gabriella laughed as Ryan swung around a lamp post.

"_Dancin' in the rain_"

Gabriella tried to do a attempt of a tap dance while continuing to sing, "_Dee-ah dee-ah dee-ah, Dee-ah dee-ah dee-ah_"

"_I'm happy again!"_

"_I'm singing –_ "

"_and Dancing in the rain. I'm dancing –_"

"_And singing in the rain._"

Ryan continued to dance and swing around while they went down the street. Gabriella had never felt so exhilarated in her life.

She then felt weak, obviously she hadn't ate much so she didn't have that much energy. Whatever reason it was, Gabriella then collapsed into Ryan's arms.

"Gabriella," Ryan patted her on the cheek, "Gabriella!"

Gabriella slowly opened her eyes again and looked around, "good. I thought it was a dream for a second."

"I think we need to get you inside, you're obviously coming down with something."

"I don't want to go," Gabriella exclaimed. Then regaining her strength, she drowsily pulled Ryan in and kissed him. For a moment he responded but then he quickly broke it. He panicked. Now wasn't the time. He wanted this moment to happen, but not while he was dating Sharpay. He never cheated.

He sighed, not believing what he was about to say, "I don't think I like you when you're in the rain."

"Funny, I do," she said innocently smiling.

* * *

**

* * *

A/N: There it was! In fact, that's the longest chapter I've EVER written so you guys can be proud to read that! On my word processor it said that was like over 2000 words! mwahaha! Hope you enjoyed it!!!! ****I know the song, I'd Lie was actual by Taylor Swift but let's imagine that it was Gabriella's creation for this story. But don't go saying I own it. I don't!**

**R&R, it would mean the world to me!**


	8. Troy's The Man

**A/N: ****Again, hope you liked the last chapter! Keep reading!**

* * *

* * *

Gabriella lay on the sofa, in a deep sleep. Ryan couldn't help but sit there and gaze at her. Naturally, he was embarrassed by what just happened. Who wouldn't be? She kissed him, he responded for almost a second. The fact that he was dating Sharpay was bound to lead to bad things.

To be honest, it was leading to bad things from the start. It was just that nobody was willing to admit them.

There was another emotion which was contained in Ryan's mixture. Confusion. Now that he realised that Gabriella had feelings for him, everything changed. He could no longer hide away what was there. He didn't even know what was there now.

He then heard the door close shut and he immediately moved to the over chair. Sharpay then glided in, looking on the couch, "what happened?"

"She went in the rain to get your blouse, I came after her. She had a slight cold and went to sleep."

This was true. He just decided to leave out that they sang in the rain and kissed. It was over all a wise decision – he thought.

Sharpay leaned her head to one side in awe, "she's so adorable. How's the blouse?"

"Soaked."

She then shook her head, "typical of Gabby! You think she'd do it right if at all!"

Ryan tried to see why Gabriella put up with Sharpay. It was pretty obvious why guys like her, but how could any girl put up with Sharpay?

He then tried to remove that thought. It was one thing to think highly of Gabriella. But to think lowly of Sharpay, that was just a step to far.

"So – I'm going to head off."

"No," Sharpay demanded pulling him in, "stay a little while. If we go upstairs I bet she wouldn't be able to hear us."

Ryan changed his mind. At this point he decided to think as low as he wanted, "you want us to have sex when she's in the house!"

"Well I would normally also think that way but it seems as if she will never leave us alone."

"Yeah, that's great but I am most definitely going."

Ryan quickly paced out of the house. Closing the door behind him, he could still feel the odd rain drop fall on his face and trickle down his cheek. He then couldn't help but smile. The rain was comforting just like Gabriella. The sad thing he was worried about the storm to follow: Sharpay.

A smile crept on Gabriella's face as she woke up. The remembered the kiss again. While it was awful, unjust, unethical, she adored it. And the fact that she made the move. She never knew she had so much confidence in her.

Sadly she frowned as Ryan wasn't sitting there, but Sharpay with a can of beer placed in her hand.

"Ryan's gone?"

Sharpay nodded her head, taking another swig of beer, "not even a kiss goodbye."

Gabriella thought to herself, _he got a kiss alright_. She then quickly shook it off. She could enjoy it for a few seconds but it had to end.

But she couldn't help but touch her lips, savouring the moment in her mind.

* * *

"So what happened?"

"Nothing."

Kelsi shook her head, "obviously something happened. You can't get that goofy smile off your face."

Gabriella took a deep breath, "guys, nothing interesting happened."

"Nothing _interesting_?"

Gabriella winked at them, which made Taylor gasp. They never thought Gabriella would wink _ever_. Gabriella would have never have thought of it either but the kiss made her more confident as ever. Even though it seemed completely illogical that one kiss could do this, it did.

She then saw out of the corner of her eye, Ryan. She hadn't seen him all weekend and she thought it was safe to act normal. But there he was. His usual self. Perfect.

He then looked over at her. Signalling his friends, he walked over to Gabriella. She then began to panic.

"Don't we have somewhere to go – NOW"

"No, Ryan's coming over."

"EXACTLY!"

"What they hell ha – Ryan! Hey."

"Hey Kelsi, erm – Taylor. Can I talk to you Gabriella?"

"Sure…"

Ryan pulled Gabriella out of anyone's site. He then took a deep breath, "I'm sorry I went in such a rush."

"It's okay."

"Look we didn't talk about – _that night_."

"What about it?"

"Look, I know that was happened was rather – overwhelming."

"Got that right."

"I was wondering – did you – did you tell Sharpay?"

Gabriella shook her head, "You must have thought I was some kind of idiot."

"Phew."

"But I do have a question."

"Yeah."

Gabriella's mouth slightly parted but no words came out. It was a stupid question, "never mind."

Ryan forced himself to remove away from his curiosity. He knew it wouldn't lean to anything good.

* * *

The entire table stared at Gabriella, which made her feel uncomfortable as everyone would then notice that she wasn't eating.

"You _kissed_ him?" Chad finally let out.

"Yeah," Gabriella replied calmly.

"But Sharpay –"

"I know."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Nothing."

"But you kissed him?"

Gabriella solemnly nodded her head, "I know, and I guess if I tried, I could get him. Wow – never thought I'd say that. But anyway if he ever dumped Sharpay for me. That would be the end of me."

"Why not find a guy which will make her dump Ryan."

Gabriella frowned, "Zeke that is – genius!"

Zeke nodded his head proudly.

"One question," Taylor began, "who's this guy?"

The guys looked around and all eyes paused on one man. Troy Bolton.

Smirking, Gabriella said, "he will do."

Troy sat there joking with his friends when he became surrounded by none other than Gabriella Evans and her friends.

"Hello there…" he said with confusion.

Gabriella sat down in front of him while her friends grabbed chairs and sat besides her. When it was settled, she began, "Let's talk business. What do you think of Sharpay?"

"She's okay," Troy replied, a little on edge, "why?"

"I want you to date her."

"What the hell? She's dating Ry – oh I get it."

Gabriella nodded and Troy continued, "no."

Pouting, Gabriella asked, "why?"

"Because he's still my best friend and I do not break up couples."

"Not even if there was something in it for you."

Troy looked up with interest, "Like what?"

"Name your price."

Troy then grinned. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

**

* * *

**

**xxx**


	9. Writing Songs and Notes

**A/N: ****Sorry for the wait AGAIN! I'm on like a permanent writer's block!!!**

* * *

* * *

Gabriella sat on the steps of her porch as she watched the cars pass by her. Now and again she would turn around, anxious in case anyone found her. She quickly got out her notebook.

"What to write," she muttered to herself. She hummed and wrote down. As much as she wanted to fight Ryan being her inspiration, it was either him or Troy and his command. She shuddered.

_How is it possible_

_For it to be me_

She shook her head and violently crossed it out. She thought of another tune.

_If I could escape _

_For one moment,_

_I'd take you away with me._

She crossed it out again. She wasn't in the mood to write an upbeat song.

_I look at world around me_

_And I stare at the people around,_

_How come they aren't lonely?_

_And I can't take my eyes off the ground._

She looked at the lines. She thought of amazing cords, lyrics. She then crossed it out. It would only sound good if she wrote the music. Then and idea popped into her head.

_As I stick in a writer's block_

_Thinking of ways to prove me wrong_

_To tell me I don't love you. _

_But how can I when you're there_

_Your__ good looks and your amazing hair_

_It's all I can do not to fall for you._

She nodded approvingly

_What's wrong with me?_

_Or is it you?_

_I can't help myself_

_She's not good enough for you._

_Chrous:_

_Wondering what you doing with her_

_I'm right on here on this earth,_

_Kay I'm not the usual best _

_But you cannot protest._

_You look at me_

_I look at you_

_I know it's wrong but it's too good to be true._

_You're my sister's boyfriend, _

_But my heart belongs to you._

Gabriella was satisfied with the bridge and chorus once she did a little editing and then began to ramble on more. Weather she would throw away the page days later was beyond her, but she adored the song.

* * *

The next day, Gabriella walked in, happy and content. It was then when she saw the panic in Taylor's eyes and she then remembered what today was. 

"Operation Troy," Gabriella muttered.

Taylor handed a permanent marker to her, "you do it. I can't bear it."

"All we have to do is write a message on the wall and then we're done."

"He's chosen the message," Taylor said with concern then passing a piece of paper to Gabriella.

Her eyes then widened, "Do we have to?"

Taylor nodded her head, "Yes we do."

* * *

Ryan stared at Troy for a few moments before finally beginning conversation, "what are you so smug about?" 

Troy smirked, "as we speak my friend, I'm getting my name placed on _the wall_."

"The wall? Impossible."

"Oh very."

"By who?"

Troy simply shrugged his shoulders, "All I'm gonna say was that they did it for you."

Ryan looked at him complexed, "they did it for me?"

Gabriella looked at the wall in horror. It was the display where all girls put names of the guys that were amazing in bed. For the man to be put on the wall, he had to honestly be better than all the rest. And Gabriella was going to announce that on the wall.

"Troy," She began, reading her message allowed, "is the best sex I have ever had. He is caring but," she retched before she continued, "vigorous. When we did it, I felt like I could see God. Troy Bolton is the man to see for the greatest night of your life."

Gabriella quickly dumped all her mints in her mouth, hoping to wipe out the bitter taste which lay there.

Taylor patted her on the back, "you're a strong person."

When Gabriella and Taylor left the bathroom, they nodded at Troy as if to signal that the deed. Was done.

Now Troy rolled his eyes.

Now he had to get to Sharpay.

* * *

* * *

**A/N: Short Chapter, I know but I have been on writers block as I stated and I wanted this chapter over and done with!**


	10. Rumours

**A/N: Sorry that it's taken me so long to update! I sort of had to abandon it for a while due to my move etc. **

* * *

* * *

As Troy walked through the crowds of girls, there was constant muttering and the occasional grin. He smiled proudly. At the end of his sight range, was Gabriella standing furiously at the end of cafeteria.

"It's done, are you happy?" she spat as he finally approached her.

"Very." He nodded at her before winking at the blonde girl which passed them.

Gabriella groaned. "So now that I've kept to my _twisted_ side of the bargain, I believe you were supposed to do something for me?"

"Oh yeah. How is that gonna happen?"

"This is Troy Bolton, isn't it? I thought you could get anyone?"

"But I don't usually try to get someone while they're dating one of my best friends."

"Don't bring morals into this! If you were so honourable, I wouldn't have written that stuff on the bathroom wall!"

Troy grinned. "Come on, you secretly think it's true."

"Yeah, cause I've had sex with you _over _and _over_ again." Gabriella's tone was filled with satire, but sadly the girl at the table nearby did not quite catch the mocking tone as she hurriedly whispered to the girl next to her.

"Anyway, when do you want me to take her out?"

"I don't know, I can be flexible."

"Excellent. Now the fun can begin," replied Troy, beaming.

* * *

Danielle Robson ran over to Alexis Dewberry. "Oh my God! You will not believe what I just heard from Tiff?" 

"What? Spill!"

"The other Evans is not a virgin anymore!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!" squealed Danielle in a childish tone. Danielle had been dying to tell someone when she swore to Emma Cartwright that she would never tell a soul after Emma had heard it from Zara, who heard it from Shelly who _apparently_ heard it from Gabriella Evans herself.

"Who with?"

"That's the best part! It was with….. Troy Bolton!"

Alexia stood there in complete disbelief. "No!"

"Yeah, she even wrote about it on the bathroom wall!"

"That was her!"

Danielle nodded her head as she and her friend jumped frantically up and down! Soon this caught the eye of their friend, Maria Dunlop. Maria eyed the two till finally she inquired, "what are you guys so excited about?"

"The other Evans and Troy Bolton did it!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"I just can't believe it." Carla McQueen shook her head frantically at Maria.

"It's true! I'm telling you!"

"But, Carla, this is _the other Evans_ we're talking about," stated Violet Leslie, a small smile on her face due to all the excitement.

The gossip continued until finally it had finally reached round to the whole year. Apart from the people involved and the one and only Sharpay Evans. But they were ready to tell her soon.

* * *

Sharpay sat in her seat, admiring herself once more in the mirror. Her focus broken was however when two girls came sheepishly over to her. 

"Hi, Sharpay," murmured the first girl.

"Do I know you?"

"I'm Kaylee Daniels, I'm in your French class."

"Whatever."

"I just wanted to say – well ask really."

"Go on."

"Well, was Gabriella actually dating Troy or was she like really drunk or something like that?"

"What?" Sharpay slowly raised her head, her face menacingly staring at the fidgeting girl before her.

"When they…you know…" Kaylee's voice became hushed as she whispered, "_did it_."

Sharpay stood up, her face burning. "My sister would not _do it_ with Troy Bolton!"

"Well she was talking with Troy and Shelly heard Gabriella say –"

Before Kaylee could continue, Sharpay had her by the scruff of the neck. Her nails clawing into Kaylee's fine cashmere sweater. "Tell me everything that you've heard."

* * *

Gabriella continued to walk along the corridor with an air on anxiety hanging over her and she felt the harsh whispers of those around her. From walking it turned into running and by the time she finally reached the bathroom, she was ready to collapse. 

She closed the door behind her and looked at herself in the mirror. There were no pimples, signs on her back or any sign of embarrassment. So why the rumours? Why the gossip? Why the laughter? She then turned her head to the wall where she left behind her disgraceful message as her eyes widened as she re-read it and saw the addition at the end: "_Mrs. Gabriella Bolton."_

Who put that? Nobody even knew apart from Taylor and Troy that she put that on there. Her eyes began to twinge while she frantically tried to search in her mind for an explanation until tears flowed freely her eyes. Using her tears and other moisture, she tried her best to remove the marking at the end but there was no use. The shameful lie was stained on the wall and Gabrielle was helpless to stop it.

But it was not her that she feared for. Troy Bolton was going to try and get Sharpay with this rumour going on. But worst of all, there was no doubt that Ryan was going to hear about this.

She then thrusted her fingers down her throat and did not leave the cubicle for the rest of the lunch period.

* * *

**

* * *

**

A/N: Again, quite a short chapter but I thought that you guys were just hungry for an actual chapter! Please review soon! 


	11. Kill Troy Bolton

* * *

**A/N: Don't hate me for not updating soon enough!!!**

* * *

There were a lot of things that Sharpay Evans could deal with. When she thought that here position of Head of the Drama department was in jeopardy, she was on the ball; when her first boyfriend said that she needed someone who could actually count in triple figures, she moved on. However, one thing she would not – she _could_ not deal with was the idea that her sister was being rumoured as Troy Bolton's slut.

The first thing that really got to her was the writing on the wall, literally. There was some junk about how Troy was a great lover – sure – and ended with 'Mrs. Gabriella Bolton'. Sharpay wanted to put it out of her mind, but the handwriting was extremely similar to her sister's.

Ignoring the sound of the girl throwing up in the cubicle behind her – like she needed to deal with someone puking all over the place right now – she stormed out in search for Troy Bolton. She couldn't believe that her sister would actually stoop to his level. Gabby was the innocent one. Clearly, Troy must have bullied her into it or something.

As predicted, Troy was sitting at the table, surrounded by his friends while they joked together. Sharpay performed her famous strut towards him, which immediately caught his attention.

"Hey, Shar –"

"We need to talk." Noticing that he had not moved from his position, she spat, "_Now_."

"Um... right...OK." Troy hopped from the table, looking at his friends for reassurance as he left.

Only having just walked out of the hall, Sharpay immediately turned on him. "What do you think you're playing at?"

"What?"

"She's my _sister_, Troy. If you think you could just – well – you _can't_!"

There was a long pause. He really had no idea what was going on, even through really wanted to know why Sharpay was glaring to him like he was a very obscure carcass, hanging. "What about Gabby?"

"That's Gabriella to_ you_." If Sharpay was attempting to seem venomous, she was doing a tremendous job. Troy kept glancing behind him with the faint hope that someone would rush in and save him.

"Sharpay," began Troy, shuffling his feet, "I really don't know what I've done wrong..."

"So you don't think there was anything wrong with screwing my sister?"

Now that, he hadn't expected. The worst he could think of was that she had discovered the plan. However, this was must worse than that. After all, this meant that the chance of the plan actually working was below zero. Zero meant the beginning, but this had really screwed things up.

Sighing, Troy said, "Sharpay, I promise, on my basketball jersey, that I did not, and I repeat, did not, have sex with your sister."

"And that's supposed to be enough for me, is it?" cried Sharpay in annoyance. "If you think you can just deny it to me, you've got another thing coming, Bolton."

* * *

Her throat now felt dry from where the vomit had come up and nothing could leave her stomach anymore. Now having nothing else to do, Gabriella began to hysterically sob, trying to muffle the sound with her sleeve. There wasn't anything she could actually do about it, so she might as well just wither away in the cubicle.

Had somebody told on her? Or did somebody just recognise the handwriting? She _knew_ that she should have written in capitals, but she was in such a rush. And who on _Earth_ wrote her name next to it? Because when she found out... well, she would never have the courage, but when Sharpay found out who did it...

"Gabby? Gabby, are you here?" The voice was faint at first, but she could definitely tell who it was, once she had racked her brains.

"Chad?"

"The one and only," he joked. "Feel like coming out?"

"Not really," she replied earnestly, rubbing her eyes against her arm.

"Well, I would say that I would come after you but," Chad paused as he looked at the door in front of him, "I figured that this room is strictly women only."

Laughing lightly, Gabriella stood up. "Are a lot of people talking?"

"Not really. Not around us, anyway. Taylor told them exactly where they could stick that rumour."

"Go, Taylor."

"Yeah. My thought's exactly." Chad hovered in front of the door and pleaded, "Come on, Gabby. I look like a complete idiot."

"Then go back to the cafeteria."

"Not without you. Friends stick by their friends."

"Yes, but friends don't go into the opposite gender's bathroom."

Chortling, Chad called, "Fine, but I'll be back. With reinforcements. Female reinforcements."

Knowing that Chad wasn't kidding, Gabriella tried her best to fix herself up. She had nothing to remove the smell from her mouth, but she could at least neaten her hair and remove the smudged mascara. Her skin didn't have its usual softness and her eyes were raw red, as she discovered when she procured her mirror. She looked like a complete mess.

_Never mind the fact that I'm the size of a whale...._

* * *

_I am going to kill Troy Bolton._  
You have no reason to kill Troy Bolton.  
_But I hate him.  
_For what? You have no real reason.  
_He had sex with Gabriella._  
She can have sex with whoever she wants.  
_Shut up. You're supposed to be my mind! You're supposed to be supporting me._

The entire drama club had noticed the change in Ryan's attitude after lunch. Even Sharpay noticed that he seemed rather disturbed, but she refused to ask him why. She had too much on her mind anyway; she was busying herself with plotting the various ways that she could kill Troy Bolton.

"Right, guys," was all that he could get out before he began pacing again.

Though the club hoped, for once, that Sharpay would assert her authority, as per usual, she was actually just as distance as her boyfriend.

"If you guys can just... _stretch_ or something..."

"Stretch?" asked one girl in the corner.

Sharpay turned towards her and asked coldly, "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Nothing," squeaked the girl, bringing her arms out.

Ryan and Sharpay both walked around the room, not caring about what the people they were in control of were actually doing. The only thing on their mind, though they didn't realise that it was the same thing, was their enemy: Troy Bolton. Troy Bolton had now used Gabriella, and that was not something that they both easily forgot.

And that was something that Troy was going to learn – soon.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like my little revenge plotting chapter!**


End file.
